1. Field of the Invention
Motor mounting brackets or supports generally classified in Class 248.
2. Description of the Prior Art
General Electric Bulletin GEA 10391 1-77 (5-M) describes the General Electric "torsion flex system" and other types of motor mounts including a resilient ring mounting system and a bellyband mounting system.